This invention relates to upright carpet vacuum floor cleaners, commonly also called upright vacuum cleaners.
Upright cleaners of many different styles and shapes have been known heretofore. Typical cleaners have a base that includes floor engaging roller brushes and a motor, an upper housing as for receiving the vacuum bag, and a handle to pull and push the cleaner over a floor surface.
The housing and handle are typically pivotal relative to the base to move between an upright storage condition and a rearwardly tilted operational condition. These cleaners are normally pushed and pulled repeatedly in a series of repetitive movements over the floor surface for cleaning purposes. This is done by the operation gripping the handle and moving the cleaner back and forth. In so doing, the operator's hand is at an awkward angle, which causes undue fatigue in the hand, wrist, arm, and shoulder of the operator.